


Stay With Me

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Floof, im a bitch for snowells tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Eobard Thawne was unsure what to do. The family he had created at STAR Labs was the first family that loved him, admired him, respected him. Should he stay and risk losing his future, or should he run home to the future?





	Stay With Me

Eobard sat in the motorized wheelchair in the time vault. Gideon emitted a soft blue glow across the room as he leaned against his fist lost in thought. “Doctor Wells, if you do not act with certain promptness, you will not have the opportunity to make it back home.”

“I know, Gideon, I know.” Came the gruff mutter from Eobard, “I need to think.”

The thought of home often called Eobard in a clear and strong voice. He missed his time and the comforts of his home. But something lacked in the future that he had right now. Right now he had something that he had not had for the greater majority of his life: he had a family.

It may have been a family he wanted to destroy so early on, and no doubt, he still hated Barry now and again, but more than anything, he was drawn towards the comfort of having people rely on him. He enjoyed the quiet talks with Caitlin and the fatherly moments of interaction with Cisco. Even motivating Barry and pushing him to the edge of the abilities felt right to Eobard.

He stood, pushing the chair back a bit as he paced the length of the time vault. He enjoyed the pace of walking and the ability to stretch his legs as he tread back and forth. Would he really be willing to give up everything that he had built and everything that he had worked so hard to perfect all for a group of people who hated who he really was? “If I lied to get this far, I could lie twice over to stay here” he mumbled to himself as he walked and chewed the ear piece of his glasses.

“If you stay, Doctor Wells, you do not know the consequences which may follow” came the voice of logic. “Even you can not prevent the future from changing.”

Eobard continued to chew on his lip as he assessed Gideon’s words. She was right, as usual. He had never been so conflicted before this. Eobard always knew what he wanted and he always knew how to get it. This sensation of inner turmoil was dragging him down and clouding his thoughts as he threw a fist against the wall in frustration.

He slumped back down into the wheelchair and shut Gideon down. Eobard made his way slowly down the corridors to the Cortex where he found Caitlin in the med bay gazing at a computer. She heard Eobard enter and stood, stepping into the cortex to greet him.

“Doctor Wells, I wasn’t expecting you to be around this late. What are you still doing here?” Her hands smoothed out her lab coat and straightened her hair as she spoke.

“I could ask you the same thing, Doctor Snow. Why aren’t you at home yourself? A quick mind needs rest.” Wells sat back, his hands resting in his lap as he gazed up at Caitlin.

“Oh, I just wanted to finish a few things up here. I guess I’ll be going pretty soon” she glanced at her watch and then back at her computer, eyes finally resting on Eobard’s.

He gave her a nod of approval, “it would be for the best, Caitlin.”

Caitlin paused, forehead creasing slightly, “Doctor Wells, you never call me Caitlin. This may be a first.”

“It’s after hours and I’m willing to set formalities aside.” He sighed, taking off his glasses, “are you willing, Caitlin, to set aside formalities for a brief period? I need to talk.”

“I-I guess, why not.” She sat on the steps to the med bay, hands placed and folded in her lap.

Eobard sat before her, fiddling with his glasses. “I just wanted to say how much this team means to me. You were, early on, just employees to me, yet you have all grown overtime and I consider you family. As you are aware, Caitlin, I don’t have any family here and I have made far more enemies than I have friends since the particle accelerator explosion. We have all faced loss through this, and I am grateful to have, at the very least, gained your trust and appreciation through this time.”

Caitlin stared at Eobard, her eyes were wide with surprise, “wow, Doctor Wells, I really appreciate the kind words.” Caitlin fumbled with her words, feeling as if she had just been put on the spot. “I mean,” she sighed, letting her shoulders relax, “you know what, I agree with you. It’s definitely been a hell of a year for all of us, especially for you. All you’ve lost? You lost your company, your ability to walk, and you’ve lost the trust of thousands of people. But, Harrison, you do have us, and we will never give up on you.” She placed her hand on his knee with a gentle smile.

Eobard returned the smile, placing his hand over hers, “Caitlin Snow, you mean the world to me. After the losses you have suffered, you remain the strongest person I know. Never lose sight of the strength that you hold inside of you.”

Caitlin blushed, feeling the warmth of Harrison’s hand over her own as an icy cold chill ran through her spine, “thanks, Doctor Wells. And you know, maybe one day we can get you back up on your feet. I know some basic physical therapy, and there are always new developing surgeries which may be able to help you. It would be great to see you up and walking around again. You always did love to run.”

He laughed a bit, putting his glasses back upon his face, “you are right, Miss Snow, I do love to run and I miss it greatly. But if I sacrifice my speed for my family, then so be it.”

“Go home now, Doctor Snow. You have heard enough from me. I will see you in the morning.”

Caitlin gave Harrison’s leg another pat before she stood and retrieved her jacket. She waved a goodbye as she walked out of the cortex, the clacking of her heels growing quieter as she made her way home. Eobard stood up, stretching his back, still feeling the cold tingles where Caitlin’s hand rested on him.

“Gideon,” he said to himself, “I think I’m home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask sent in by one of my followers. I love the fact that so many of my followers send me prompts and requests and I am always more than happy to oblige. I hope you enjoy this, feel free to share, leave kudos and comments!


End file.
